


It's Over, Isn't It? (Star Trek Parody)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romulan!Reader, Song Parody, Songfic, Steven Universe Song, dead!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewritten/parody version of the song "It's Over, Isn't It?" from Steven Universe, sung by Pearl. In this version the Romulan!Reader sings the song in reference to the dead!Spock and James T. Kirk, who the reader blames for Spock's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over, Isn't It? (Star Trek Parody)

(To the tune of "It's Over, Isn't It?" from Steven Universe)  
I was fine  
With the men  
Who would come into his life now and again  
I was fine  
‘Cause I knew  
That they didn’t really matter  
Until you  
I was fine  
When you came  
And we fought like it was all some silly game  
Over him  
Who he’d choose  
After all those years, I never thought I’d lose  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Isn’t it over?  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Isn’t it over?  
You won, and he chose you, and he loved you and he’s gone!  
It’s over isn’t?  
Why can’t I move on?  
War and glory  
Federation  
Exploration  
His attention  
Out in starlight, my potential  
Bold, precise, experimental  
Who am I now in this timeline without him?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him?  
What does it matter; it’s all ‘cause of you  
Now I’ve got to be there for his crew!  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Isn’t it over?  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Isn’t it over?  
You won and he chose you  
And he loved you and he’s gone!  
It’s over, isn’t it, why can’t I move on?  
It’s over, isn’t it, why can’t I move on?


End file.
